Talk:Eles Nikas
Uhhh... This screams ''NCF. Totalimmortal 01:15, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Totalimmortal. It is no way that they could have been frozen for 27.989 years, and there is also no way that his Chapter would believe in God! If they are Imperial Citizens they would believe in the Emperor ONLY! Unless they have been corrupted by Chaos. TardirProductions 15:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay i will change it,sorry. I chanegd it thanks. Okay, i will ask a couple of admins if they can look at it. And maybe Supah too. TardirProductions 12:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Im going to place this here rather than on several pages... these pages revolving around the Angels of Greece are purely NCF... major issues... pure, simple... but nothing that cant be redeemed... On another note, whoever placed the NCF tag should not do so without prior permission from an admin as it is not their decision --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine '''War within, War without, War unending'] 14:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I am in agreeance with NoFury. These articles demonstrate a lack of understanding when it comes to canon. I also think that the author is making the mistake of trying too hard to make them awesome. Supahbadmarine 15:37, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. And i think it is Totalimmortal that put the NCF Template there. But i suggest that Ultragreek make a major rewrite on all of his artocles revolving the Angels of Greece. That is the only thing he can do to save his articles, or else we must use the Wikia Exterminatus on the articles. Regards, TardirProductions 16:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Purge the unclean! Totalimmortal 16:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) And also, I was not the one to put the NCF template. Looking in the edit history, it was a wikia contributer. Totalimmortal 16:50, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, it is the one that the Knights of Infinity belongs to. Regards, TardirProductions 17:05, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Wait, that is you. It is a contributor that has edited your user page and created the Knights of Infinity page. I believe that is you. Or maybe someone hacked your Wikia Contributor ID. Regards, TardirProductions 17:08, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh I know what that is... I made Knights of Infinity at school one day, so it must be my friend at school. Weird. Really, though, wasn't me. Totalimmortal 18:02, April 15, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: I called him up and he said that during computers he's been going over my stuff and other people's stuff *roll eyes*. Looks like he changed some of my Jericho Terrius writing, too, so gotta go fix that >,< Uh huh... Immortal I know your heart is in the right place with the NCF but dont think any of us dumb... dont tag users pages NCF without an admins approval first --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:58, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, NoFury, if I did it I would own ujp to it right away, its not that big of a deal... Totalimmortal 00:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC)